The Line Between Life and Death
by Keari
Summary: A killer is on the loose. From every one elses point of view she does it for no reason. But could there possibly be one? This story follows Sasuke and his encounters with this mysterious killer. Can he kill her or will he let her live and kill more? SasukeXOC I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT TAKARA!
1. Chapter 1

The trees shivered as Sasuke jumped from branch to branch in silence. He was headed toward the Hōjō clans territory. Lord Shingen had sent him there to try and forge an alliance with the older man. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and listened carefully. He frowned, the woods around were absolutely silent. There was no wind and no sign of life anywhere.

Then a red bird suddenly appeared before him. It was the color of blood; it had a long feathery tail and a wide wing span. It had dark purple eyes that were trained on him. The bird let out a piercing cry before it flew straight for his face. Sasuke dodged easily and glared at the strange bird.

"What was that for?" Sasuke hissed, the bird landed on a nearby branch and glared. Then it took off and landed on a branch a few feet in front of him. It cawed at him and flew to another branch and waited.

"So you want me to follow you?" The bird, much to Sasuke's surprise nodded at him. "Sorry can't I'm a bit too busy to be playing games." The bird glared and flew off, leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke shrugged and continued on his path. It wasn't long before he arrived at the Hojo family's gate. He stared in shock to see body laying everywhere. _'What happened?'_ He wondered as he proceeded past the fallen bodies.

Sasuke jumped as he heard a loud wail. He turned to see the red bird from earlier. "Not you again," Sasuke grumbled, the bird glared and beckoned its head toward the main building. "I think I underestimated you. Do you know who did this?" Sasuke asked, he briefly wondered if he was losing his mind; after all he was talking to a bird.

The bird nodded and took off toward the main building. _'Eh, why not?'_ He thought as he fallowed the bird past all the fallen soldiers. Sasuke stopped as they arrived at the main building with the door wide open. Sasuke frowned, "Please! Don't you win! Just don't kill me! I'll give you anything you want!" He heard a familiar voice beg. Sasuke quickly hid in the shadows as he listened, "Sorry, doesn't work that way." A female voice coolly replied. "Oh! Please, I beg of you!" Sasuke sighed and revealed himself, "Now, Now is it really necessary to kill the old guy?" The woman jumped and turned to glare at the ninja.

"Who are you?" She said as she frowned. "Funny that's what I was going to ask you." She glared at him obviously not amused. Sasuke ducked as the bird came from behind aiming for his head. The bird landed gracefully on her shoulder and glared at the ninja. "So, I take it that bird is yours?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

The girl sighed and stepped away from the Hojo clan leader who had become oddly quiet. "I guess you could say that." Sasuke was taken aback by the girl. She had long, light brown hair that was up in a high ponytail that was held by a dark purple ribbon; her bangs were left out framing her face. Her eyes were the oddest thing about her. Her left eye was a dark purple color, while the right shined a brilliant gold. She wore a dark green shirt that fit her mid-section well and flared out. The sleeves were loose around her small arms. She wore a skirt that resembled a stained glass window that wasn't see through. She wore black boots that went to her knees. She also had a necklace with a symbol that Sasuke couldn't quiet remember. Sasuke had to admit, she was pretty.

The girls eyes suddenly widen and turned her attention back to the Hojo clan leader to find that he was gone. She let out a curse and ran past Sasuke paying him no attention, until he grabbed her wrist. "I don't believe I caught your name." The girl scowled at him and jerked her wrist from his grip. "That's because I didn't give you it." She spat and ran off in search for the old man. "He couldn't gotten far." She mumbled the bird quickly flew from her shoulder and joined in the search. "So, that's it? No name, no nothing?" He asked buying the old man some time. The girl turned and glared at him.

"There is no reason for me to give you my name. Besides it's a common curtsey to give your name first when you wish to know another's." Sasuke smirked and bowed, "Right, forgive me my lady. My name is Sarutobi Sasuke I am part of the Takeda army." The girl frowned at him. She turned as her bird screeched and beckoned her to follow. "Well, Sarutobi Sasuke this is where we part." She said turning her back and took off after the bird. "Now, wait a minute I never got your name." Sasuke said again, the girl sighed irritated with his constant pestering.

"And again I never gave it." She growled and picked up her pace. Sasuke caught up with her easily matching her pace step for step. "You're not getting away that easily all I want to know is your name." The girl huffed and chose to ignore him. Then her bird suddenly screeched and the cries of the man could be heard. The girl smirked and her eyes changed to completely purple. Sasuke was startled by the evil look she had in her eye. He quickly got in front and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Move!" She growled as she tried to get around him. Sasuke glared, "afraid I can't do that." The girl's eyes turned darker as she got more frustrated. She needed to do this and she needed to do it now. The girl racked her brain trying to think of a way to get past the stubborn ninja. Her eyes widen with a solution.

"What if I give you my name? Then will you move?" Sasuke laughed, "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way." The girl sighed with frustration. She was getting more annoyed by the second. Sasuke jumped when he felt the clan's leader grip on to his arm. "Please you have to save me! She's crazy!" He whispered urgently.

The girls eyes suddenly lit up and a smirk graced her lips. She unsheathed her blade from her left and pointed the tip at Sasuke and Ujimasa. "Fine, have it your way." She then threw the blade aiming straight for Sasuke's chest. He quickly brought out his shurkiens to block the attack. The blade went straight threw Sasuke without a scratch.

He let out a sound of surprise, and then he heard Ujimasa scream. Sasuke turned to see the blade had penetrated his heart. The light went out of his eyes as he fell to the ground. "It's about damn time!" The girl huffed, putting her hands on her hips. She walked past Sasuke and yanked out the sword of the dead man's body. She then swiftly pulled out the blade from her right and stabbed him in the same spot from earlier. Sasuke's eyes widen and he quickly grabbed her wrist and yanked the sword from her grip and from the body. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled like he would at a child who had just almost gotten himself hurt.

She was young after all, younger than himself by at least a couple years. She glared and tried to yank her wrist away to no avail. "Let me go!" She shrieked, his grip tightened willing her to look into his eyes. He finally grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. A light blush dusted her cheeks; she had never been this close to a man before, except maybe to end his life. But right now she couldn't, she was physically unable to. "Why did you do that?" He asked again saying each word slowly and carefully. She snapped out of her stupor and jerked her chin out of his hand and whistled. Sasuke cursed as the bird hit him solidly on the head. She took the opportunity and jerked her wrist away and ran off, disappearing into the black night. Sasuke cursed as the bird distracted him and flew off. '_Damn it all to hell. How am I going to explain this one?_' He wondered.

_**So new story, yays! Lol maybe not a good idea buttt i wanted to write it! And this is set before Shingen gets sick! Anyways tell me how i did. Thoughts comments? So please review they are appreciated!**_

_**-Keari**_


	2. Chapter 2

"….. That is an interesting story." Lord Shingen mused. Sasuke had just explained his encounter with the girl who murdered Ujimasa Hōjō. "So, he`s dead you say? That is most unfortunate". Sasuke bowed his head, in way of agreement, "Yes, the girl killed him and disappeared without a trace. I tried to locate her but she got away." Sasuke grumbled bitterly. He was not happy that the girl managed to get past him so easily. Lord Shingen sighed and shook his head, "No it is fine. This girl, whoever she is, sounds like she could very well become a threat. Hm…. You are dismissed Sasuke, Yukimura was looking for you." Sasuke sighed and left the Lord to his thoughts.

He found Yukimura quiet easily; he was in the back training grounds pacing back and forth. "You called for me, Dana?" Sasuke asked appearing in front of the young lord. "Ah, Sasuke! I wish to challenge the One-eyed Dragon!" Yukimura exclaimed excitedly. Sasuke was taken back, "Er, Now? You wish to fight him, now?" Yukimura nodded his head as his eyes lit up. Sasuke sighed; he was hoping to get some rest after the whole crazy murderer thing. But it seemed his lord had other plans. "Alright, fine are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked giving in. Yukimura nodded his head, "Fine, I'll meet you at the gate, and please do hurry?" Yukimura took off toward the stables and met Sasuke at the gate. "Are you ready, Sasuke?" Yukimura cried out, Sasuke sighed but nodded and they took off toward Oshu. "My lord, if you don't mind my asking why do you suddenly want to face lord Masamune so suddenly?" Yukimura laughed, "I had a dream that I defeated him last night!" Sasuke stared at him in disbelief and almost tripped as he ran. "Wait, you think because you had a dream of victory you are automatically going to win?"

"Yes!" Sasuke sighed and decided to let it drop.. Then the woods got quite, the wind stopped blowing, and the birds stopped singing. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, __'this was how it was last time… Could it be?'_ _Sasuke frowned at the thought. "What is the matter, Sasuke?" Yukimura asked as he directed his horse beside his shadow. "I don't know yet….. Master, why don't you go on ahead? I have some business I need to attend to." Yukimura gave him a questioning look, but shrugged him off and headed toward the main gate.

"Now, where are you?" Sasuke wondered as he began to search. He had a feeling that the girl from earlier was here and he was going to find her and get some questions answered. "I am the great witch Tsuruhime and nothing can stop me once I've taken flight!" Sasuke heard a high voice say happily. He quickly located the owner of the voice in a clearing not too far from the main gate. Sasuke tensed when he saw the girl from earlier sigh. "Well, that's nice to know, I guess?" The girl replied, not exactly sure why this girl was here in the first place. "I am here to over throw the One-eyed Dragon! Are you one of his allies?" Tsuruhime asked the girl skeptically.

"One of his allies? Hardly, I am not here for him; I am here for you." The girl sighed impatiently, wanting to get this over with. She was tired and was not really expecting to run into her next target so soon. "Me? Oh, do you want your fortune read? That's simple! But I'm a bit busy right now could we maybe do this later?" Tsuruhime asked, brushing the girl off. "No, I am not here for my fortune. I am here to kill you." The girl said, her voice devoid of any emotion. Tsuruhime eyes widen, "Kill me? Whatever for?" The girl didn't answer; she pulled the blade from her left and pointed it lazily at Tsuruhime. "Just trust me, you'll thank me later." Sasuke made his move, just as the girl was about to strike Tsuruhime he grabbed the Oracle and moved her safely to a nearby tree. He then reappeared behind the girl with his arms crossed. "So, I see you're still killing people, for no reason." Sasuke stated keeping his eyes trained on the girls back.

"Ugh, not you again! Do you always have to interfere?" The girl asked facing him, her eyes were dark purple once again. Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, kind of. Now, who are you?" The girl growled in irritation, "Not that same old question again! I told you before it's not important! Now if you'll excuse me," She huffed walking past him.

Sasuke frowned and grabbed her wrist with the sword in it and squeezed it hard; making her drop her weapon to the ground. "Hey-" She protested, Sasuke jerked her so they were face to face and stared her deeply in the eye. "I asked you a question. Now are you going to answer it or do I need to get rough?" The girl fought the blush that threatened to cover her face and smirked at the ninja. "If I tell you my name will you let me go?" She asked hopefully, Sasuke glared, "It doesn't work that way." He growled as his face came closer to hers. She quickly jerked her face in a different direction. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. Sasuke sighed and used his other hand to force her to look at him once again. She bit her lip and tried to break free. "All I asked for was your name. That's all I require." He said as his breath fanned her face.

"Takara!" She whispered, once again trying to break free. "What was that? I didn't quite hear you…." He asked as he leaned in closer. "Takara! My name is Takara!" She yelled Sasuke smirked and released her, she quickly jumped back from him; her fist was over her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. She absolutely loathed this man, who was he to touch her? "Now, was that so hard?" She glared at him with dark eyes. He shrugged and picked up her sword and tossed to her. She caught it easily and put back in its holder. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, "You might want that to protect yourself. Because I'm not going to go easy on you." Takara shook her head, "It wouldn't do me any good anyways." She turned her back and whistled.

Sasuke tensed, waiting for that damned bird to attack him. It glided past him and landed gracefully on her shoulder. "I sincerely hope we do not meet again." She hissed as the bird took off from her shoulder and flew in a random direction. Takara followed the bird without hesitation; Sasuke cursed and trailed the girl. He was not going to let her get away this time. He heard her scowl as he matched her pace. She then suddenly stopped and pulled out her left sword and threw it to her right. Sasuke turned just as he heard a shrill scream. "Damn it!" She had killed again and he couldn't stop her.

She ran toward the scream and quickly pulled out her other sword and stabbed her in the same place as the other. Sasuke took her by the neck of her shirt and threw her off the Oracle. Takara yelped as her back hit a tree and she fell to the ground. Sasuke quickly checked the girl to see if she had, somehow, survived the two blows. He got nothing, no heartbeat, not anything. "Why? Why do you keep killing these people?" He asked as he grabbed the front of her shirt and shook her roughly. Takara weakly opened her eyes and stared at the ninja. "Y-You wouldn't understand…. No one can…." She coughed. She felt weak and drained; she didn't think she was going to be able to get away this time. She whistled weakly, hoping her bird was able to hear her.

By some miracle it did, it rushed at Sasuke and clawed at his arm. Sasuke cursed and released Takara and tried to get rid of the bird. "Damn it!" He hissed as Takara faded in with the shadows disappearing from grasp. The bird cawed and flew high and disappeared as well. Sasuke glared at the ground, she had, once again, slipped through his fingers like water. He growled and stared at the broken body of the Oracle, "I'm sorry…." He sighed and quickly made his way toward Masamunes castle.

When he arrived, he saw the two fighting, each giving everything they had to outmatch the other, "Pretty good, Yukimura! You have improved! But, so have I!" Masamune growled throwing Yukimura off him. They both laid on the ground panting. "Are you alright, Danna?" Sasuke asked his lord, Yukimura just laughed, "I feel so alive! I truly thank you, Masamune!" Sasuke sighed, deciding that his master was just fine. Masamune slowly rose to his feet and smirked, "I will get you one of these days Yukimura!" He just laughed. Yukimura steadily rose to his feet and smiled. "Hey, Sasuke, Where did you run off to anyways?" Sasuke frowned and told his lord about Takara. "Who did you say she killed?" Masamune asked the ninja. Sasuke glared but answered his question none the less. "She has killed Tsuruhime and Ujimasa Hōjō." Masamune frowned, "That's not possible." Sasuke glared at him, "The Hojo clan just took one of my camps today. How could he do that if he was dead?" Sasuke's eyes widened, "That's not possible! I saw him get killed!" Masamune observed the ninjas reaction, "Were you absolutely sure? Cause he seemed to be very alive to me." He grumbled, still sore about his loss. Sasuke frowned, _"but how is that possible? I watched her kill him!"_

_**Ah poor Saskue~ anyways we found out the characters name is Takara! yays! So again tell me what you think! Thoughts questions or comments are always welcomed! Please review!**_

_**-Keari**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Im so sorry i wasn't able to update! My internet has well died luckily im at my aunts who, thank god. has internet! so this chapter 3 luckily i have written all the way to chapter 5, all i have to do is get it grammar checked and it'll be ready to post! Buuut heres the deal i want at the very LEAST is 2 reviews before i post chapter 4. Cruel yes i know but i need some feed back! okay, im done enjoy this chapter! Oh, and thanks to those who did review you're awesome!**_

Sasuke glared at the falling rain that fell on his face. He sighed he had been sent on patrol by Lord Shingen. When he had asked why his lord had laughed, saying he was obsessing over finding the girl Takara, and needed a break. Sasuke, of course, obeyed without question. He couldn't help himself; he wanted to make that girl pay for taking so many lives for no reason! But what if she had a reason? _No, there is no need for taking someone else's life without a reason._ He thought angrily and then he frowned as another thought went through his head. _But__, if she is killing, why do the people I report to be dead suddenly show up stronger than ever?_ He shivered at thought that she was somehow responsible for the death of these people and their resurrection.

"There she is boys! Let's get her!" A familiar voice hollered fallowed by men cheering.

_That sounds like Masamune Date…._ Sasuke thought, worry creasing his brow. He swiftly jumped from his perch toward the sound of pounding hoofs. The ninja stood in a nearby tree watching Masamune and his men as they ran toward him. As they advanced closer, he frowned, _what in the hell are they chasing? _ Sasuke was about to make his move when suddenly a body came out of nowhere and slammed into him, temporarily knocking the breath out of him. He gasped as his back hit the ground with a solid 'Thump'.

"What the hell?" He grumbled and blanched, the girl, Takara the one he had been searching for was lying on his chest on the verge of passing out.

"Ugh... You again? You don't know how to give up do you?" She laughed humorlessly and groaned as her body ached from exhaustion. Sasuke gave her a questioning look and frowned, _they're coming._ He gritted his teeth. If he let Masamune get her, it wouldn't end well… But, if he brought her to his lord, maybe she would get the punishment she deserves. He slowly rolled her off of him and stood and put one arm under her legs and one across her shoulders. "What are you doing?" She mumbled tiredly as she struggled weakly in his arms. He smirked at her, "Saving your life."

The girl frowned. "I don't need saving," she whispered weakly and then once again struggled, trying to break away from Sasuke. Sasuke laughed and smirked at her. "Looks like you do to me." He then quickly sat her up in a tree and pulled out some rope and tied her up securely to where she couldn't move. "What the hell?" She mumbled and struggled against her restraints. Sasuke frowned and then smiled, tying her mouth shut. "Mph!" She mumbled against the gag. "Now stay here and be quiet." Takara struggled uselessly against her restraints. Then sighed in defeat, she was too tired to struggle. _Guess this is it. He caught me. _She hung her head as tears began to sting her eyes.

Sasuke jumped to the ground and disappeared in his shadow. He reappeared in front of Masamune and his men with a smirk. "I don't believe you're allowed to be on this land." Masamune glared at the ninja in distain. "And what of it?"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, though he knew exactly why Masamune was here. "I am after that woman that you mentioned last time. She has attempted to take my life." Sasuke eyes widen_ looks like she couldn't kill him…. Masamune must have been too strong._ Sasuke thought, "Oh did she now? What a shame that she failed to do so."

Masamune scoffed and shifted his gaze around restlessly, no doubt looking for Takara. "Where is she, Sasuke?" Masamune asked giving his attention back to the ninja. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Masamune sighed in frustration. He knew better, he knew that the ninja would have found the girl easily. The question was, what did he do to her? Masamune smirked and looked up at the sky, "Girl, you don't want to toy with me. I`ll kill you. Men! Let's move out. The Takeda have won this one." Masamune turned and cast a glare at the ninja who smiled in return and left.

Sasuke sighed, _good they didn't find her, _he quickly left toward the tree he left her in and landed on the limb gracefully. "Well, now that that's taken care of…." He trailed off and frowned as he heard Takara's soft snores. _No way, she fell asleep? Now what? _

_Break_

"Wow, who's your girlfriend?" Yukimura asked Sasuke excitedly as his friend carried in Takara. Sasuke glared, "Danna, this isn't my girlfriend. This is the person who has been killing everyone. It seems she went after Masamune and failed." Sasuke grunted as he walked past Yukimura toward where his Lords chambers. "What? How could someone like her kill people?" He asked following Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged and continued onward hoping that Yukimura would stop quizzing him. "My lord," Sasuke said as he waited for Lord Shingen to allow him audience. "Come in, Sasuke." He grunted and opened the door, why'll holding Takara.

"Who's this pretty young girl?" Lord Shingen asked as he smirked at him. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "This is the girl who has been murdering all the lords." Sasuke said ignoring his lords smirk.

"Hm… She's awful pretty…." He trailed off suggestively. Sasuke glared, "My lord…" He grumbled. He frowned as Takara slowly came to. Her eyes widen and she flailed wildly in Sasukes arms. He tightened his grip on her as she tried to break free.

"Let me go!" She shrieked, suddenly wide awake. "Hey, quiet struggling." He grunted as he readjusted his hold on her. She glared at him, "Go to hell!" She hissed and tried to wiggle out of his grip. Sasuke gritted his teeth, _how dare she!_ He took a deep breath and gathered his patience.

"Now, now is that anyway to treat your knight in shiny armor?" She gave him a venomous look and opened her mouth to retort when she was interrupted by a loud booming laugh.

"My lord?" Yukimura asked giving Shingen a questioning look. "You two are quite humorous. But, I'm afraid I need to ask you some question." Takara tore her gaze away from Sasuke and stared at the giant man, "First off, what is your name?" She stared at him.

She didn't trust him, why should she? She was a killer and killers didn't exactly live long. Shingen stared at Takara awaiting her answer. She started to squirm under the man's gaze.

Shingen nodded, "Sasuke, release her." Sasuke gave his lord a shocked look, "But, my lord…" He tried to reason. "Now, Sasuke." He reluctantly set her down on her feet. But he didn't release her; he had a firm grip on her wrist in case she tried to do anything.

"Sasuke, step away from her." Sasuke clenched his teeth as he slowly stepped back. Takara gave the lord a calculating look. Why did he release her? "I will trust you if you will trust me." Takara was taken back. Did he actually mean that he trusted her? Takara sighed and gathered up her courage.

"My name is Takara." Shingen smiled and nodded, "Alright, Do you not have a last name?" Takara's shoulders fell and she shook her head. "I do not have a last name. I do not know who my parents are. I was raised in a small village with some friends of theirs, or so I was told." Shingen nodded, "I see, my next question is, why have you been murdering people?" Takara felt the room go still. It was like no one dared to breathe.

"I cannot say," Shingen gave her a hard look, "but I will say that it is not without a good reason." Takara finished feeling bad that she couldn't tell him the whole truth. "I see, well, Takara this my finale question, will you stay with the Takeda army?" Sasukes eyes widen, "What? My lord! We can't just let her stay here! At least make her a prisoner!" He argued, Shingen shook his head, "I will not. I just asked this girl to trust me. Now I must trust her. What is your answer?" He asked ignoring Sasuke's protests.

"Would you allow me to kill?" She whispered softly, her exhaustion was catching up to her and she felt like she could sleep for ages. Shingen frowned, "You won't stay if I won't allow you to kill, will you?" Takara stared at him with her multi colored eyes. Shingen sighed and nodded, "Alright, I will allow you to kill as you stay here. You may come and go as you please." Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but Shingen gave him a hard look silencing him.

Takara nodded as the room began to spin, "Also, do you have a keepsake from your family?" Shingen asked her as she tried hard to focus, "Yes," she whispered and took her necklace off and held it out to him to see.

"May I barrow it? I wish to look into your family." Takara widened her eyes. He would do that for her? "I promise to give it back. You must trust me." Takara hesitated before she inched forward and gave the necklace to him.

Takara couldn't take standing up anymore. She groaned as she fell to the ground. Sasuke reacted quickly and caught her before she could hit the ground. He immediately scolded himself for catching her. "Nice catch." Shingen nodded in approval.

"Sasuke, take her to the guest quarters." He said, dismissing the ninja. "Yes, my lord." Sasuke all but growled as he stood. He walked out of Shingens quarters with Yukimura following close behind.

"Wow, she's really pretty…" He noted and Sasuke shook his head. "If I can offer some advice, my lord, don't bother with this killer." He said harshly, Yukimura gave Sasuke a concerned look, "Are you alright, Sasuke? Usually when there's a pretty girl, you're all happy and talkative." Sasuke sighed and looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Danna, that's called flirting. Besides, those girls weren't killers… Now, if you'll excuse me, my lord." Yukimura stood there and watched him walk away.

_What's his problem?_

Sasuke entered the room and quickly placed Takara on the bed. He swiftly left the room and sat outside in a nearby tree. His lord may trust her, but he certainly did not.

Takara opened her eyes as soon as Sasuke left. She sat up and gripped her pounding head. She had been awake the whole time but chose to stay quiet. She frowned as she remembered the conversation that Sasuke and Yukimura. She sighed. _Whatever._ She quickly got out of bed and stretched. All she wanted to do was relax but she had a job to do.

She had to kill Yukimura, she may have failed to kill Masamune but she didn't plan on failing again.

She quietly snuck over to the door and opened it. She looked both ways and stepped out and softly shut the door behind her. She sighed in relief, _so far so good._ She looked both ways again, _hm, I'll go to the right?_

"And where do you think you're going?" A bored voice asked. _Damn it! _She turned to see her favorite ninja leaning against a support beam with his arms crossed over his chest. "Uh, to the bathroom." Takara mentally scowled at herself, the bathroom? Really? That was the best she could come up with? Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"The bathrooms are the other way."

_Well,crap. _

"Oh, is that so? My mistake." She mumbled as she went to walk past him.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist as she passed her and slammed her against the door. He pinned her wrist with both of his hands and brought his face close to hers. Takara fought the blush that was slowing spreading across her face. "Why?" He whispered as he stared into her multi colored eyes that were slowly turning to gold. She felt weak and lost. It was hard to concentrate with his breath fanning her face.

"Why what?" She whispered in a daze. "Why are you killing these people?" She sighed as she felt her eyes begin to droop. "Well?" She snapped out of her daze and quickly turned her head as he leaned closer. She struggled against his grip, "Let me go!" She hissed as she squirmed trying to break free.

_Damn it, I almost had her!_ Sasuke thought as he smirked.

"You want me to let you go? Fine." Takara's eyes widen as he let one of her wrist go and opened the door that he had her against. She squealed as she landed on her back.

"Sasuke, you bastard!" Sasuke smirked and shrugged, "Hey, you wanted me to let you go and I did. Oh, by the way, I wouldn't go wondering around at night if I were you. It's dangerous. There might be, you know, bandits, me, and other stuff that's dangerous." She glared at him as he shut the door, _go to hell!_ She got to her feet and surveyed the room.

It was a simple room with just a bed. She sighed and flopped on to her bed. _Damn ninja!_ She tried racking her brain for a solution to get past him when she suddenly realized what he did.

_That bastard! He tried to seduce me! Well two can play at that game! I think…. _She blushed at the memory of his face close to hers and hid her face.

_Damn it all to hell! I have to get back at him somehow! _

_**Chapter 3 done! Yay im sorry if it sounded crappy. i had written this and just as i finished writeing it my computer freezes and lost slmost the whole chapter. So i had to rewrite it so its not as good as the original. But remember i want at least two before i will update! So let me know your thoughts comments suggestion ect. Till next time!**  
_

_**-Keari  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sad that no one reviewed! I couldn't resist to update though, so lucky you! I do not own Sengeku Basara Samurai! Here's chapter 4!**

"Hey, wake up." Sasuke said as he shook Takara with his foot.

"Ngh, leave me alone…" She groaned as she snuggled deeper in the covers. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night thanks to a certain ninja. "Come on, Lord Shingen wishes to see you."

"Go to hell." She moaned, now Sasuke was getting irritated.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed!" He growled as he pushed her with his foot harder. She smirked and rolled away from his foot, causing him to fall on top of her awkwardly. "Well, if you wanted me in your bed all you had to do was ask…" He whispered huskily.

Takara smirked at him, "Hey, Sasuke, I'm naked." She laughed as his face turned beat red. He coughed awkwardly trying to get control of his thoughts. He then realized what she was trying to do; _she wants to get back at me, huh? Well, see about that…_ He sat up and flipped her on her back and straddled her waist. "Oh, really? Were you waiting long?"

Takara was taken back, she had been sure her plan was flawless. She gritted her teeth; she had never been in a situation like this before. She was raised in solitude and didn't have any friends. Her brain was kicking into over drive. _What am I going to do?!_ She started to panic as he leaned closer to her face; Sasuke was hoping and praying that she was bluffing about being naked. "Are you ready?" He asked her huskily, she blushed and quickly shook her head.

"Get off of me! I was kidding!" She squealed as he moved closer yet. She turned her head and closed her eyes. Sasuke smirked, he'd won this round and she knew it. He quickly got off her and yanked the blanket off her. She sighed in relief glad to have finally gotten him off her. Sasuke, thank his lord, saw that she was in night clothes and was bluffing. "Get dressed." He said coldly and walked out of the room.

Takara laid there trying to catch her breath that was the scariest thing she had ever done in her life. _Killing people is easier than dealing with him!_ "You've got five minutes before I drag you out." She groaned, "Fine, I'll be out in a minute…" She grumbled and got dressed. She put her clothes on and fixed her hair just as she was about to grab her swords she realized that they weren't there! _What?! Where are they?! Wait, Damn ninja!_ She thrust open the door and it made a loud banging noise that echoed throughout the palace. "You damned ninja! Give me back my swords!" She yelled at the air. She looked around to find the ninja but he was hidden from her sight. "I know you're out here!" She yelled and was answered by silence.

"Fine! Be that way! I'm sick of your crap!" She yelled angrily and went back into her room. _If he wants to play that way then so can I!_

"Excuse me, miss may I come in?" Takara frowned it wasn't Sasuke, that much she could tell. "Uh, sure." The door slid open and Yukimura walked in and gave her an odd look. "I'm sorry, were you waiting for somebody?" She shook her head and gave him a half smile, "Nobody important."

Yukimura nodded his head, "Ah, I see. Well I'm sure Sasuke already told you, but my lord wished to speak with you. He has found some information about your family." Takara was too shocked to speak. He had?

"Uh, milady?" Takara shook her head, "Oh, uh right! Please take me to him."

* * *

When they entered the room Takara immediately glared at Sasuke who was kneeled in front of his lord. His head shot up as they entered and he smirked as she walked in. He winked at her as she glared.

"Takara, I'm glad to see you up. Did you sleep well?" Shingen asked her as she focused her attention back to Shingen. "Uh, sure… Did you find something about my family?" She asked excitedly as Yukimura sat by Sasuke. "Yes, I did but first take a seat." He gestures to the two boys.

She glared at Sasuke and sat by Yukimura. "So, about my family?" She asked growing impatient. "Yes, well, I wasn't able to find out much. But, from what I can figure, you are from the Oda clan." Sasuke and Yukimura both stared at Takara in shock as she frowned. "Uh, okay is that a bad thing?"

"Do you not know of the Oda clan?" Shingen asked worriedly. Takara shook her head, no she hadn't heard of the Oda clan before. "Well, the necklace you gave me has the symbol of the Oda clan on it. The Oda clan is made up of demons. But, I do not know if you are one or not." Takara frowned, _okay…_

"She probably is one…" She heard Sasuke mumble under his breath. "I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked innocently. "Nothing," he grumbled.

"If I may continue, I was unable to find out who your parents are. I have two guesses though; either you are the daughter of the Demon king, Nobunaga Oda and his wife, Nohime. Or you are the daughter of the Demon queen Oichi and her husband Nagamasa Azai. If your father is the Demon king then he and his wife are both dead. But, if it is Oichi, then she is alive and her husband is not. I have reason to believe that you are Nagamasa's daughter. You have his hair and the chances of Nobunaga and Nohime having a child are very slim." Shingen finished as he gauged for her reaction of this news.

Takara had a frown on her face, so she was probably the daughter of demons? How does one take that kind of news?

"Also, there's the matter of your eyes."

Takara tilted her head, "My eyes? What about them?"

Shingen sighed, "Well, I once heard a rumor about the Oda clan's vessel."

"The vessel?" Shingen nodded, "Yes it was a long time ago. The clan has a legend about a person being born of light and darkness. The person was to have multi-colored eyes of purple and gold. Purple for dark and gold for light. It was said that this person would often be sacrificed to the head of the clan. If the leader were to possess him or her he would have eternal life. But if they were to fall in love they would lose the life they were granted. If the head were to love him or her the clan would be blessed."

"And you think I'm this vessel?" Shingen nodded. Takara sat there and contemplated this new information.

"But, there's something else. Apparently the Vessel died a long time ago before he could have children so the Vessel was believed to have died out. So it's very odd that you are like you are. I am almost positive that you are the Vessel. You wield two swords one of life and death. You give life and take it, just like past Vessels. But, this was just a rumor. I have no way of getting a hold of the Oda clan's records, if they even exist anymore."

Takara frowned, how could she find out if she really was this Vessel? "What about Oichi? She might have some answers." She suggested, hoping that her mother or aunt could shed some light on the situation. But, if she was Oichi's daughter or Niece then why did she not raise her herself?

"I'm afraid not. From what I've heard Oichi has forgotten everything. She can't even remember that her brother is dead." Takara sighed in disappointment, _well, now what?_

She gasped as she saw a face flash across her eyes. She narrowed her eyes as she saw a man with a curly mustache and wearing green. She stood and bowed to Shingen, "Thank you for finding out this information for me. I am very grateful." Shingen nodded, "No problem, but where are you going?" Takara bit her lip and sighed, "I am going to kill a man." Sasuke tensed and glared at her. "Sasuke, will you please hand me my swords back?" Sasuke frowned and didn't move a muscle.

"Sasuke! Give them back now!" Shingen roared Sasuke flinched and threw the two swords at her. She easily turned and caught it.

"Sasuke, you will go with her and protect her, make sure she comes back safely." Sasuke began to protest, but when Shingen glared at him, he stopped. "Y-Yes , my lord." He mumbled as he followed Takara out. She whistled softly and the red bird landed gracefully on her shoulder. She gazed at the bird and stroked it gently. "Show me the way…" She whispered and the bird cawed and flew off. Takara and Sasuke followed in silence, both knowing this was going to be a long mission.

**Review? Plz? I'd love to hear your thoughts or comments! Also, my internet is still kinda touch and go, sooo i might not be able to update but i will definitely update if i get reviews! Anyways, I hope to see you for the next chapter!**

**- Keari**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Well, I got one review soooo thats enough for me! That and i dont like staring at this new chapter and thinking when can i post it! And yes i have internet! Chapter 5! Oh i wanted to thank StormDragon666! Thank you so much! you made my day!**  
_

_Well, this is awkward_, Sasuke thought as he followed behind Takara to god knows where. He hung back from her a bit to give her some space. He didn't know why she was being so quiet. Usually she would bitch about him being around or at least try and get rid of him. But, she had done neither. All she seemed to be doing was staring straight ahead and nodding every once in a while.

"So…. Where are we going, Princess?" Sasuke asked, hoping to get some kind of fight out of her. Well, he got what he wanted because she stopped dead in her tracks and stood there. Sasuke hesitantly landed beside her trying to get a look at her face.

She sighed and shook her head, "Like I know…" Then she continued running after the crimson-colored bird. Not exactly what he was looking for, but close.

The bird suddenly cawed and stopped. Takara stopped as well and hid behind a bush, and deciding if she hid, he might as well too, he jumped into the air and landed in a high tree, looking around. They were in Yoshiaki Mogami's territory and by the looks of it; they were under attack by Date's army.

"Maybe we should come back later? They seem to be occupied at the moment." No answer, Sasuke sighed and hopped down the tree, "Hey, didn't you hear me? I said-"

His eyes widened; she had somehow managed to leave without him noticing. "Damn girl…." He cursed as he searched wildly for the missing girl.

Nope, she had given him the slip.

He quickly went to the top of a tree and looked out. He could clearly see both armies fighting, but no Takara. He sighed; this girl is more trouble than she's worth! He stood there for a moment, he highly doubt that she came here to try and kill Masamune again_. So she must be here for Yoshiaki…_ That made searching easier, _for the love of god don't get yourself killed! Lord Shingen will have my head…._

**Break**

Takara sighed in annoyance, where the hell was this guy?

When she had gotten here, she hadn't expected Masamune to be here too._ Maybe I should try and get both?_ She decided that wasn't such a good idea. Masamune had stopped her once he could very well do it again, especially in her state.

Was she exactly ready to take a warlord on? No, but she had to, and she knew it. She was closer to the battle now; she was surprised at how easy it was to get away from Sasuke. Takara decided that she just got lucky and it would be a good to not push it.

"I challenge you to a duel, Masamune! Are you man enough to accept?"

Masamune smirked, "I say, did you finish your afternoon tea?" He mocked then grew serious, "Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Because it was your last!"

Takara watched as they began to fight. She could tell that Masamune was going to win this hand down. "Ah!" Her target screeched as he fell back from Masamune's harsh blow to his side. "Alright, I'm retreating now!" He laughed; Takara looked at him odd, _what a weirdo…_ But, she had to admit she was happy that he was retreating that meant she could get him alone and kill him. She followed in the shadows as he ran off.

"Damn coward!" She heard Masamune growl at the strange man.

The man just laughed and continued to retreat, "Come along gentlemen! We must retreat!"

_As soon as he's far away from Masamune, I'll kill him…_

**Break **

_Uh oh looks like he's going to throw a fit again…._ Sasuke thought as he arrived hearing the young general cussing out at the other man.

_Where the hell is Takara?!_ He frowned she should have been close.

"Lord Masamune," Kojuro said, trying to get his lords attention.

"What?!" The One-eyed Dragon snapped at his Right Eye.

"My lord, we have a report about the girl who attempted to take your life." Sasuke's eyes widened. "It appears she is staying with Lord Shingen. But, I have a report that she may be somewhere here in the vicinity."

_Damn it looks like we have a traitor…_

"Oh? Is that so…. What are you waiting for? Search for her, I want to have a little…. Chat with her…" Masamune trailed off as he smirked slightly.

_Uh oh that's not good!_ Sasuke quickly chased off after Yoshiaki's forces, hoping to find her before Masamune did. Eventually he came upon a clearing and stopped dead in his tracks, There she is!

"And you are? I'm sorry I've never heard of you."

Takara sighed, this guy is so annoying! He may be worse than Sasuke!

"What business do you have with me girl?" Yoshiaki asked, stroking his curly mustache.

"Me? Not much."

He frowned, "Then move! I have no care for girls such as yourself."

Takara frowned, _Hm… I'm goanna have a little fun…_ "Oh, so you like men? Isn't that, oh I don't know, a taboo?" Yoshiaki stared at her with his mouth open in shock. Sasuke had to throw his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"W-What?! How dare you! I do not, as you say, like men!" He retorted regaining his composure.

"Sure, sounds like you were courting Masamune back there. It's okay I'll keep your crush a secret." She said, giggling at his red face. She knew that he was most likely not interested in men, but she couldn't resist! She needed something to make her laugh.

"Why you! Such disrespect! I shall have your head for that!" He yelled and rushed at her with his sword.

She smirked she hoped he would do that; she quickly unsheathed her left blade and dodged his attack and stabbed him in the chest. He choked on surprised gasp as he stared at the sword in is chest. She quickly yanked it out and sheathed it and drew her right blade out. She waited, as the light finally left his eyes she stabbed her other sword in the same spot and immediately pulled it back out.

Sasuke jumped down from his spot in the tree next to her. His smile had quickly faded when she killed him without a second thought.

"What?!" She hissed at him. He frowned at her sour attitude.

"Nothing, just wondering if you enjoyed seeing him die. Sense, you know, you're a demon."

Her eyes widen, _how dare he!_ "You think I enjoyed that?! Are you that stupid?! Do you really think I like to kill all these people?! I don't, okay? I hate it! I wish I didn't have to kill people like I do! But you know what? I do. For all of your sakes! If I didn't all of you would probably die! All I wanted was to be a normal girl! I wanted to grow up with a family that loved me. I wanted to get married to the man I love and have children! And grow old and die happy! But, I can't. I'm not normal! Just because my parents might be demons does not mean I'm one!" She panted as she tried to catch her breath; she was on the verge of tears.

Sasuke stared at her in shock. He was curious if she did enjoy killing all these people, it would at least give her reason to. "Why are you so mad? I just asked a question."

Her purple eyes soften slightly, why was she mad? Oh, right, he pretty much accused her of being a demon and enjoy killing people, idiot. "Whatever! Leave me alone!" She screeched and turned to run.

He frowned and caught her wrist, "I'm afraid I can't do that. I'm suppose to be watching you, remember?"

She growled and jerked her wrist from his grip and held it to her chest. "Then, watch me from afar! I don't care, just stay away!" She yelled as tears started to fall from her eyes. She quickly turned her back away from him and fought all the emotions that were boiling inside her. Anger, hate, sorrow, regret, and…. Fear, always fear. She wiped her eyes and began to walk.

Did she know where she was going? No, but anywhere was better than here with a dead man's corpse.

Sasuke sighed and for once respected her wishes and stayed away. He didn't really know why he had asked her that. Was it to taunt her? Or was he really just curious?

Takara suddenly froze. In front of her path stood Masamune on a horse glaring down at her. Sasuke cursed and jumped in front of her and summoned his shurkiens. "So, you have joined the Takeda, huh? Interesting. But we have a score to settle, I admit you are a fast devil but I'm betting that I'm faster." He said as he jumped off his horse. "Kojuro, take care of that ninja and don't you dare interfere." He drew a sword and beckoned for her to draw her own.

"Yes, My lord." Sasuke grunted as Kojuro came at him and pushed him away from Takara. _Damn it!_

Takara fumbled and brought out her sword of death. Honestly, she knew she wasn't going to be able to beat him head on like this. She knew better, that and she had next to no experience in a head to head fight. Her eyes widened as he came at her, and she quickly blocked his sword and instantly regretted it as a shock went through her. He pressed harder on her and she knew she couldn't last much longer.

_No, I have to just keep him busy until Sasuke can save me_. She let his sword slide down her blade and she quickly retreated before his sword could dig into her flesh. She retreated to the shadows as Masamune chased her. She quickly let the shadows hide her and thought on what to do next.

"Come on! Fight me! You're the one who wanted to kill me!" Takara gritted her teeth, then Masamune growled in annoyance as a shurkien headed straight for him. He easily blocked it and glared at Sasuke who was still trying to take Kojuro out. "Well, it seems she's left you. Looks like I'll just have to kill you instead."

He was taunting her. Daring her to come out of the woods. The worst part was, it was working. _I got it!_ She softly whistled and her bird came swooping in after Masamune.

"What the hell?" He muttered as the bird jerked off his helmet_. Now!_ She came out of the shadows and aimed for his heart and thrust. Masamune recovered quickly and dodged to the side and tripped her. She yelped as she fell to the ground and groaned, well that didn't work. She scrambled to grab her sword and was stopped as Masamune placed his foot on her back keeping her pinned to the ground.

He used his sword and knocked her blade far out of her reach and grinned. "What's the matter? I thought you were better than that!"

Takara sighed in irritation, _cocky bastard_. She squirmed as she felt his sharp blade press against her neck. "I think it's time I end this. Though I admit I feel like a jerk for killing a pretty girl like you. But I think I'll get over it."

Takara wasn't paying attention, she was running all the possibilities that could get her out of this mess. Her eyes widened as she remembered yesterday morning when Sasuke had his foot on her. She had rolled and he had fell. She took a deep breath_, It's better than nothing._ She waited as he lifted his sword over his head and she closed her eyes and listened.

"Takara!" Her eyes snapped open and she rolled over to her right. Masamune lost his balance momentarily and she swung her leg around with all her might and hit him in the side. He stumbled and backed away a bit. She quickly crawled over and grabbed her sword and turned just as he was coming after and he did not look happy.

She rolled away as he brought his sword down toward her. She swung her leg and knocked his feet out from underneath him. Getting to her feet quickly, she jumped and straddled him and without thinking, brought her sword down hard on his heart. He gasped and chocked as her eyes widened in shock. Had she really just killed him?!

"Lord Masamune!" Kojuro yelled and rushed at her. She closed her eyes and then opened them again as she heard a thump, and when she looked, Masamune's second-in-command laid on the ground, unconscious, with Sasuke standing over him panting and wiping the blood that trickled out of his mouth.

"Finish it." He huffed as he held his side. She nodded stupidly, still in shock and brought out her other sword and looked into his one eye. He was somehow still alive.

"N-Never thought… I'd get out done by… a kid…" He whispered with a smirk. She held her breath as the light left his eyes and she quickly plunged her blade into the same spot as her death sword. She grimaced as she yanked it back out.

"Good job…" Sasuke whispered as he fell to the ground and sighed. She only nodded numbly, what had she done? She had killed him and brought him back. That makes two in one day, how could she be so stupid?!

"Sasuke…" She whispered weakly as her energy left her.

"What is it? Takara? Hey!" He shouted as she fell to the ground by Masamune and her world went black as Sasuke called her name out.

_**ah poor Takara... Anyways let me know what you thought or have any suggestioms. dont be shy id love to hear them! It always feels good to know that someone is reading your story! Anyways school is starting back up ugh joy sooo idk when ill be able to update but i shall try id like to try and do weekly updates or 2 week updates buuut you never know when writers block will rise its ugly head! Anyways let me know what you think! If you dont want others to see the send me a PM and ill get back to you right away! Till next time!**_

-Keari


	6. Chapter 6

_**OH MY GOODNESS I HAVE INTERNET! HAPPY DAY! I FINALLY GET TO UPDAtE! I know it seemed like I dropped off the map butttt im alive! Im soooo sorry the internet we had was crap hopefully this is better! Well, enjoy!**_

Sasuke groaned as he landed in a clearing near a spring. He carefully laid Takara and then clutched his side in pain. Masamune's lieutenant had been able to land a pretty solid blow on him. He gritted his teeth as he laid down beside Takara, panting heavily. At this rate I won't make it back…. A sigh escaped him as he stared up at the clear blue sky. He silently cursed as his eyes began to fall shut.

* * *

Takara groaned as she sat up clutching her head in pain. Her head was pounding as she slowly opened her eyes. She frowned, what am I doing here? She jumped as she heard a sluggish breathing beside her. She gasped and jumped away as she realized how close Sasuke was beside her. She then groaned as she fell to her knees still feeling drained from her battle with Masamune.

"Sasuke!" She hissed as she slowly crawled over to him trying to wake him up. She reached her hand out and started to weakly shake him trying to wake him. She then yelped as his hand shot out and flipped her on her back so that he was hovering over her. His eyes seemed to be glazed over as he stared down at her. She blushed as she tried to weakly squirm her way out of his grasp.

"Sasuke! Let me go!" She said weakly still trying to break free. He didn't answer her as he leaned closer so that his breath fanned her face. Takara's eyes widen as she saw that his face was hot with what she assumed was fever.

"S-Sasuke…." She protested weakly as she stopped struggling, she was all out of energy. Then suddenly Sasuke grunted and fell onto her, crushing her with his weight. She sighed and silently thanked, whatever god there was, that he fainted. She took a deep breath and pushed him off her. She gasped in relief as she felt the air returning into her lungs. _Now what?_ She thought sadly as she struggled to sit up. She stared at the sleeping ninja and saw the wound was worse than she thought. She then perked as she noticed a nearby spring. She slowly got to her feet and walked to the spring and smiled,_ perfect_. She then brought out her sword and cut off a sliver of her sleeve and soaked it into the cool spring. She then carefully made her way back to Sasuke and started to clean the wound not bothering to be gentle about it. She frowned as Sasuke groaned when she finally got done cleaning the wound. She then made her way back to the spring and washed off the cloth and made her way back and placed it on his fore head. Takara sighed and leaned against a tree away from the sleeping ninja. She didn't want another episode like that again. Takara frowned as the memory came rushing back, she scowled and laid down by a big root of the tree and sighed as she slowly began to fall asleep.

"Good morning, Princess….." Takara groaned and mumbled a "Go away" and turned away from the taunting voice. Then her eyes shot open as she realized who the voice belong to and quickly shot up knocking heads with the ninja hard.

"Ow! What the heck? Why were you so close?!"

Sasuke groaned and clenched his head with a hand and glared at her. "Well, I wasn't expecting you to head-butt me!" Takara groaned and shook her head and pointed her finger toward the spring while Sasuke gave her an odd look.

"Go wash that wound before you die."

Sasuke smirked, "Aw, you do care."

She glared, "Shut up! I do not! Now go!" Sasuke shrugged and peeled his top layer off and then pulled his under shirt off slowly, being careful of his wound. He sighed when he finally got it off and smirked at Takara.

"Like what you see?"

Her eyes widen as she realized she had just watch him undress. She then scoffed and pointed to the spring. "Don't flatter yourself. Go get cleaned."

Sasuke shrugged and hopped into the spring, sighing as the cool water soothed the angry wound. "Great, that's goanna leave a mark…." After he got done he got out and went back toward Takara to find her fast asleep. _Damn, I wasn't gone that long….._

"Takara, wake up." Sasuke said, shaking her. She groaned and rolled over, facing her back to him. Sasuke smirked and slowly stuck his cold, wet hand on her exposed neck making her squeak and jump up only to lose her balance and fall. Luckily, Sasuke caught her and smirked,

"Well, aren't you just miss forward today?" Takara groaned at his comment and slowly fell to her knees bring Sasuke with her.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked frowning down at her head.

"Ugh, what do you think? I just killed two people in one day and brought them back. That doesn't exactly make one feel like getting up and jumping around." Sasuke sighed and pushed her away from him and got dressed as she just laid there; completely drained. He then walked over and picked her up in his arm bridal style. She just sighed she was too tired to protest as he carried her back to the Takeda lands.

* * *

"Sasuke! You're back!" Yukimura exclaimed as his ninja friend walked through the gates. Sasuke sighed and nodded.  
"Yes, we`re back…" He said tiredly, the trip had taken a lot out of him.

"What happened? Why are you carrying Takara?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, "I'll tell you and Lord Shingen later. But, right now let me get her to her room and me bandaged up…." Yukimura's eyes widen as he noticed the wound that Sasuke was referring too and nodded and walked with him as he went toward Takara's room.

Sasuke slowly laid her down as Yukimura watched. Takara laid motionless as Sasuke quietly shut the door behind him. Sasuke then headed toward the medical wing and to get his wound taken care of with Yukimura following him the whole time. Sasuke sighed as he left the infirmary with Yukimura still following him.

"Dana, what do you want?" Sasuke asked finally as he started toward Shingen's quarters.

"….." Sasuke frowned and turned to look at the young tiger in confusion.

"What?"

Yukimura stared at him and then took a deep breath, "N-Nothing!"

Sasuke sighed in frustration and chose to ignore him.

"My lord."

"Come." Sasuke entered and kneeled in front of his lord. Shingen frowned when he noticed that Takara was missing.  
"Where is Takara?" Shingen asked as he glared down at the ninja, fearing the worse.

"She is resting, sir. We went into Yoshiaki Mogami's territory to kill him. She succeeded and then we ran into Masamune Date and Kojuro Katakura. Masamune was there for revenge. Apparently, she had tried to kill him before hand and had failed. But, Takara got lucky; she was able to kill him."

Yukimura stared at the ninja in shock, "She was really able to kill Masamune Date?"

Sasuke sighed, "Like I said, she got lucky. She was almost killed herself."

Shingen frowned, "And where were you when she was almost killed by Masamune? It was your job to make sure she was not harmed."  
"Me? I was fighting Kojuro. I did try and help as much as I was able and got injured in the process."

Shingen nodded in understanding. Then he sighed heavily, Sasuke frowned, "Is something wrong my Lord?"

Shingen shook his head and smiled weakly at Sasuke, "It is nothing. Good job with Takara, you are dismissed." Sasuke gave his lord a cautious look before nodding and he and Yukimura left.

"Well, that was strange…." Sasuke muttered as he headed off toward Takara's room.

"What was?" Yukimura asked as he walked beside the nin.

"I don't know…. Lord Shingen seemed a bit… Off…."

Yukimura stared at him before slapping a hand on his back and laughed, "That's nonsense! He was perfectly fine! Uh…. Sasuke…. Why are you headed to Takara's room?" Yukimura asked curiously as the ninja frowned.

"To watch her of course. My lord may trust her but I certainly don't."

Yukimura frowned and patted his friend on the back, "Yeah, sure, good luck with that." He said as he left Sasuke to himself and then a disturbing thought hit him…

"What did Yukimura think I was doing?"

* * *

"Ugh…."

"Good morning, Sunshine." Takara groaned and flopped on her stomach and cover her head with her pillow, trying to block out the ninja's voice along with the sun's morning rays.

"Come on, it's time to get up." Sasuke said in amusement as Takara chose to ignore him and tried to fall back asleep; which in her state it wouldn't be that hard. Sasuke sighed and stood and started to search her room. Takara flinched as she heard him rustling around.

She groaned, "What…. Are you doing?" Sasuke smirked in her direction which she couldn't see in her current position.

"Who me? Nothing, don't mind me I'm just looking for- ah there they are." Sasuke smirk widen as he lifted up two swords. Takara shot up when she heard the metallic sound of her sword bumping against each other.  
"Put them down, damn it!" She growled as the ninja stood.

He just shrugged, "If you want them, come and get them." Takara growled and stood shakily to her feet and ran after the ninja as he ran.

"Damn it, Sasuke!" She yelled as she chased him around the castle. He entered a room and held the swords out by a finger to taunt her as she ran in after him.

"Ah!" Takara yelped as she ran smack dab into Yukimura who caught her and steadied her as she searched wildly around the room.

"Uh…." Takara stared up at him and blushed as she quickly jumped back away from him and glared. Sasuke rolled his eyes from the spot he was hiding as he twirled the blades around.

"Sorry, but have you seen Sasuke?" She asked him quickly as he shook his head.

"I don't think so. Whoa! Slow down! There's breakfast for you in there." Yukimura said pointing to the room behind him. Takara stared at him in confusion, had Sasuke lead her here on purpose?

"Uh, oh, thanks…" She said as she went around him to see you a plate with food on it waiting for her.

"No problem, the rest of us already ate. So help yourself." Takara nodded and sat down and slowly tasted the food and brightened when she realized it tasted pretty good. Yukimura sat opposite of her and watched her eat before he frowned.  
"What?" Takara asked with her mouth full; she hadn't eaten in a long while.

"Why were you looking for Sasuke?" He asked her as she swallowed her food.

"Huh? Oh! Right! He took my swords, again. Stupid ass." She grumbled, remembering why she came here in the first place. Yukimura grinned and shook his head,

"Hm…. I see. I think he may like you." Takara's eyes widen as she choked a bit on her drink.

"W-What?! That's ridiculous! He hates me and I hate him!" She rambled as a blush covered her cheeks. Sasuke frowned at his friends off-handed comment.

Yukimura shrugged, "My lord once told me, that hate can sometimes be the flip side of love."

Takara frowned, she had heard that saying before but she didn't think that this was the case between her and Sasuke. "Yeah, well, the key word there is sometimes. I don't think this is one of those times."

Yukimura stared at her, "Okay, if it isn't. Then what would you call Sasuke?" He asked trying to find a different tactic.

"An ass." Yukimura dead panned at her answer and shook his head.

"No, I mean as in, like a friend or lover?"

Takara thought about it, "Hm…. Fine, A thorn in my side, happy now?"

Yukimura sighed and shook his head, "Takara, what if he does like you?" She frowned a bit, _what would I do?_ Yukimura smirked at her lack of response; he got her.

"Well?" He pushed, but Takara wasn't paying attention. _What would I do?! This shouldn't be that hard!_  
Sasuke frowned a bit, since when did Yukimura start to play match maker? Then another thought occurred to him, _what would I do if she liked me?_ He scowled silently at himself, but that didn't stop the images that rushed through his mind of Takara smiling at him, of him holding her, and the worse, of him kissing her. He shook his head wildly as a blush spread across his cheeks._ Damn it, Yukimura. _

"YUKIMURA!" A voice boomed that could only belong to Lord Shingen. Yukimura cursed his lord bad timing. He stood up to leave when Takara's voice stopped him,

"I-I don't know…." She whispered softly, Yukimura stared at her before he smirked and left.

"Maybe that's something you should think about!"

Then he was gone and Takara ate the rest of her breakfast in a daze.

Sasuke sighed quietly, _great, now everything is going to be complicated._

Takara sighed and gave her dirty dish to a nearby maid and left. Sasuke frowned and followed her silently. She went back to her room and flopped on her bed and gave a sigh in content. She was going to fall asleep,_ take that, stupid ninja._ She smiled to herself as she flipped to her left side and yelped there. The 'Stupid ninja' stood right there and he looked irritated.

"Get your lazy ass up!" He yelled as she groaned.

"Ugh!" She protested and turned away from him.

_This is going to be a long day…._ Sasuke thought as he sighed in frustration with his hand against his forehead.

**_Phew! done! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! They are very much appreciated and thank you to StormDragon666 for the awesome reviews! Also look at my profile i have a couple of stories that need a beta reader! Well i hoped you enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts im open to suggestions. _**

**_-Keari_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_First, I am so sorry! I had major writers block! Gah I hate that. But, hopfully it wont be to awful. I know you were all wondering what happened to Masamune and was waiting forever and I am truly sorry! Anyways chapter 7;_**

"OW! DAMN IT!" Takara cursed as she rubbed her sore arm gently. Sasuke sighed and picked up the discarded sword and tossed it back toward her. She yelped and jumped out of the way and glared at the ninja.

"Again," he mumbled as the girl in front of him huffed.

Takara carefully picked up the metallic sword. She winced at the pain that shot up her arm but none the less, she got into position waiting for him to strike. After the incident yesterday, Sasuke had finally got her up and insisted that she learned how to fight. At first Takara protested and fought him tooth and nail until he, by some miracle, convinced her to give it a shot. Instead of using her swords though, Sasuke wanted her to try a different weapon. First up was a bow that didn't end to well. She didn't have the strength, nor the accuracy, to handle a bow. Then they tried a staff, where she was too clumsy to be any use with that. They were currently working with a single sword.

Takara placed her feet apart and took a deep breath, ignoring the throbbing pain in her shoulder and charged at him. The ninja sighed and dodged her first attempt with ease and watched as she swung the sword back and forth trying to land a hit. He sighed and quickly shot out his foot and tripped her. Takara cursed as she fell flat on her face. She groaned and laid there as the ninja stared down at her with a frown on his face.

"Honestly, I don't know how you're still alive…." Takara let out a grunt in response.

Sasuke sighed, "Alright, get up, let's try something different. How about hand-to-hand combat?" She groaned- really all she wanted to do was sleep. She slowly rose to her feet and glowered at the sword and tossed it aside.

"Fine," She raised her fist up to her face and bounced on the balls of her feet. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her before shrugging and came after her. He shot out a fist toward her gut which she dodged by swiftly jumping back. She then charged at him and threw her fist at him. He easily dodged and grabbed her arm and brought up his knee to hit her in the stomach and moved out of range. Takara gasped and fell to the ground clutching her middle and groaned.

Sasuke sighed and walked toward her, "Okay, not your strong suit either…." His eyes widened as her legs shot out and grabbed both of his and squeezed tightly, causing him to fall on top of her. She then quickly rolled them so that she was on top and pinned his arms. Sasuke laughed and shook his head as she panted heavily.

"Eh, better." She hung her head and shook it.

"Well, this is certainly interesting, and here I thought you hated Takara, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his head shot to his right. There stood Shingen with a smirk on his face. Takara`s face flared and she quickly jumped off him looking in the other direction. Sasuke groaned, trying to ignore his fluttering heart, and sat up. "Is there something you need, my lord?"

Shingen shook his head and pulled out a box."Why don't you try this? I'm sure she`ll be able to pick it up."

Takara`s head shot up and eyed the box with curiosity. She quickly jumped to her feet and bounded over to him. Shingen smiled and opened the box. Inside was a pair of claws. Takara picked one up carefully and examined it. The claw part was a gold color that shined brightly in the sunlight. It was fashioned after a glove and had a tiger-like design on the fur. It was designed to where you could stick your hand in it and hold it in place. Takara frowned slightly as she placed one on her right hand. She then picked the other one up and placed it on her left hand and tested the weight and smiled. She then frowned as she felt a button on the inside. She hesitantly clicked the button and jumped as the strange gloves made a hissing sound and the claws retracted.

"Whoa…." She said in amazement as Shingen smiled.

"Do you like them?"

She nodded her head and then turned to face Sasuke and smiled evilly. She pressed the button and went after him. Sasuke jumped away, barely missing the hissing claws.

"I'll leave you two at it then. Sasuke, behave yourself." Sasuke frowned at the form of his lord's retreating figure. _What did he mean by that?! _Sasuke cursed as Takara almost nicked him a second time.

"Oh, by the way, those claws have poison in them. Be careful, Sasuke." The ninja's jaw dropped, was his lord serious? _Damn, she is picking it up. _Sasuke narrowly dodged another blow to his side before he landed a blow on the back of the girl's neck.

Takara groaned as she fell to the ground on her face once again. She clicked the button inside the gloves, retracting them successfully, before she sighed and tried to just fall asleep right then and there. Sasuke frowned and nudged her side with his foot. "Ah, come on, not this crap again…."

Takara glowered at the ground before she growled and slowly moved up as Sasuke's foot came back by his side. She glared at him and let out a yell and ran at him again with the claws out. Sasuke sighed, _'too easy.'_ He swiftly stuck out his foot and tripped the brunette once again. What he didn't expect was for her to trip and turn facing him. Out of pure reflexes his arm shot out to catch her only for her feet to get tangled up in his own. His eyes widen in pure shock as he fell down with her. Takara smirked and let out a breath of air as the ninja landed on top of her. Sasuke groaned and used his hands to prop himself up that were on either side of Takara`s head.

Takara smirked up at him. "Ha! I got you!" Sasuke gave her an odd look before chuckling lightly.

"Hey! Sasuke! I was wondering- W-what?!" Yukimura stuttered out as a light blush began to spread across his tan cheeks. Sasuke tilted his head in confusion then realized what position he was in. He stared, dumfounded, at the shocked brunette and for a moment, Sasuke was hit with a sense of dejavu; for some reason those eyes seemed to draw him in. He felt as if he had seen them before somewhere else only…. A different color.

"Uh…." Takara muttered trying to catch the man`s attention. Sasuke blushed profoundly and quickly got off of Takara and shook his head, _'What the hell is wrong with me?! Why do I keep getting in these awkward positions!'_ Takara sat up with a heavy blush adorning her cheeks that matched the young cubs.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like!" Sasuke stuttered trying to smooth the situation over.

Yukimura smirked, "Uh sure….."

The ninja was about to retort when he was interrupted by a loud bell being hit. Someone was attacking. Sasuke sighed and glared at Takara, "I want you to go back to your room."

She frowned as the two men ran off. _'Like hell I am,' _Takara thought as she ran toward the front gate. By the time she got there Yukimura and Sasuke were attacking wildly. Takara gasped as a soldier came toward her and quickly drew up her claws. She used one to block his attack and used the other to slash at his mid-section. The man groaned and fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Well, well, it was easier to find you then I thought!" Said a male voice brimming with arrogance. Takara froze and turned to see none other than Masamune Date smiling coyly at her.

"Uh," Takara stuttered nervously as the One- eyed dragon approached her.

"I really must thank you. I've never felt more alive!" Takara could believe that he was practically _oozing_ power. He brought one of his blades up in front of her face. "But, I'm still a little bitter about losing to a little girl."

Takara gulped and looked around wildly letting out a low whistle. She slowly back up as Masamune got closer. Suddenly her red bird came out of nowhere and snatched the young man's helmet off his head. The Oshu leader mumbled a few curse words under his breath and glared at the bird.

"I'm going to fry that bird of yours!" He threatened as he took a step toward her. The bird hissed and seemed to whisper something in the young girl's ear. Takara suddenly smiled and pulled out her blade of life that she luckily had on her.

"What are you going to do with that? I think we both know who has the better swordsmanship here." Masamune pointed out, not at all bothered by her smile.

"Hmm….. Masamune Date….. Jump up and down on one leg while rubbing your tummy and patting your head!" Takara ordered.

Masamune just laughed, "And what makes you think I'll do tha- What? What the hell am I doing?" Takara started to giggle as Masamune started to follow her orders. "Wha? What did you do to me girl?!" He demanded as he continued the ridiculous task. He couldn't stop- his body wouldn't listen.

"Well, to be fair, I didn't know I could do this in the first place! Guess you should be more careful of who you say you're going to fry." Takara said laughing at the man. Masamune was angry now. He growled at the laughing girl.

"Takara!" Sasuke yelled as Masamune's lieutenant charged toward her. Takara froze, if she moved she would lose control and Masamune would kill her. But if she didn't then Kojuro would. Takara gritted her teeth, _'Crap, what do I do?' _Then the shadows started to twitch and her ankle was grabbed. She yelped as she was pulled into the shadowy darkness.

**_Dang it, I need to stop making cliff hangers... Anyways, This did not get triple checked. My friend who usually looks this over for me, is having a tough time right now. So, I apologize for any errors. It lighrales fault! I will not be able to update much... With the crap that is going on with my friend who helps me A LOT in this story so I might not update for awhile... Which is going to kill me. But, this was pushing it. _**  
**_Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! who knows, maybe it'll help me update faster! ;)  
_**

**_-Keari  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know I haven't updated in forever. I was a little stuck and then I finally got pass it. I got to write quite a bit of writing done over my break! So I have up to chapter 10 and am currently working on 11! There may be a few mistakes. I THINK I got it checked, so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes! Chapter 8!**_

Sasuke sighed in relief; he had barely gotten Takara away from the two angry men.

"Takara!" He yelled, they were surrounded in darkness. She twitched slightly in his arms but didn't open her eyes. Sasuke cursed and quickly hopped out of his shadow and found his lord who threw Masamune toward Yukimura.

"My lord," Shingen frowned and turned toward Sasuke. When he saw Takara in his arms he sighed and shook his head.

"Take her back to her room." Sasuke nodded and was about to take off when Masamune`s voice stopped him,

"Hold it." Sasuke turned and frowned and got ready to run but the Oshu leader just smiled,

"Calm down, I just wanted to see what it was that girl exactly did to me. That and I have some information that you may find….. Disturbing." Shingen frowned but nodded signaling the man to speak.

"I got Intel that Nobunaga Oda is being revived…." Masamune said his eyes darkening,

"What! But, I thought he was dead!" Yukimura exclaimed as he joined his lord's side. Masamune sighed,

"Yeah, me too. But, apparently with Oichi alive he can be brought back." Shingen watched the one eyed dragon with tired eyes before sighing.

"Who is trying to bring him back?" The lord questioned, Masamune shrugged,

"That's the thing. No one knows." Shingen sighed and nodded.

"Thank you for the warning, General Date. But why tell us?"

"Well, for one I know that the girl you are protecting is part of the Oda clan, you might want to keep close tabs on her. I was also hoping that maybe we could form an alliance if the Devil King is revived." Shingen nodded,

"Why don't you and your men rest here for now?" Masamune smirked and shook his head,

"No thanks, I have things to do people to conquer." He eyed each one of them carefully before turning on his heel and left. Sasuke glared at the man's back, _'did he really have to cause such a ruckus just to say THAT?' _The ninja shook his head and walked toward the sleeping girl's room.

_Darkness. Pure black darkness. Takara jolted as she realized she couldn't breathe. She was wet and cold. So cold. The water was a dark bluish purple color. It was freezing she felt her limbs go numb as she tried helplessly to swim to the surface. She was running out of air fast. She couldn't swim anymore there was no up or down just darkness. She panicked as her eyes slowly started to close. She was just so tired; she didn't want to fight it anymore. _

"_Takara!" Her eyes opened slightly or at least she think she did. 'Who`s calling for me?' _

"_Takara, wake up! Takara!" No, she didn't want to wake up she wanted to let go to just stop trying. Why was she trying in the first place? She didn't know. 'Wait…. No, I can't die…. Not yet, I have to stop him!' Her eyes snapped open. That's right she couldn't die, not yet any ways. She was these peoples last hope whether they knew it or not. Help, she tried to scream but the water silenced her shout. Someone was expose to save her! But, who? Who could she call for?!_

"_Takara! What's wrong? Wake up! It's not real!" That's right! Sasuke! He was supposed to save her! Then why wasn't he? _

"_Wha- Takara! Breathe! What the hell?! Don't stop breathing idiot!" She felt a pressure on her chest. She wanted to wake up but how? _

"_Sa-Sasuke!" She yelled with no avail. She had no air to yell with. 'No! I have to get back! Please!'_

"Takara!" He hollered pressing on her chest, she just…. Stopped breathing for no reason! Then a memory struck him. A memory of a drowning girl, "Help! Please! I can't swim!" She had gasped desperately trying to keep her head above water. He had saved the girl and she had smiled kindly at him, "Oh, thank you! What is your name?" He shook his head; he wasn't allowed to give her his name. She looked at him sadly, "Oh, you're one of those ninja people huh? Well, that doesn't mean I can't tell you mine! My name is Takara! But call me Kara. I don't like my full name; it's such a mouth full…."

Sasuke growled as he tried to snap the girl out of her nightmare.

"_Kara_ Wake up!" He shouted. Takara`s eyes snapped open and she jerked up gasping for air. She heaved heavily,

"Oh, my god….." She whispered, she gripped her head and tried to stop her gasping breaths. Sasuke sighed in relief she had finally waken up.

"What happened?" He asked her sternly causing her to flinch. She didn't answer and stared at her lap. Sasuke sighed and kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look at him.

"Kara, what happened?" Takara stared at him with wide eyes and slapped his hand away.

"H-How do you know that name?!" She demanded staring into the ninjas brown eyes.

"Well, it's not that hard to get Kara out of TaKara." He pointed out she immediately blushed and looked away from him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Takara cast her eyes down ward and shook her head. The dream had really shook her and she didn't feel like sharing. She didn't want to tell the ninja her greatest fear, drowning. Most children learned how to swim at a young age, not Takara. She had been raised away from water with people who were told to just keep her alive. Takara cursed as she felt tears pooling in her eyes and shook her head. She had almost drowned once before but was saved by a boy. That didn't make the dream less real.

"_Takara,_" Sasuke snapped trying to regain the young girls attention to no avail. He frowned and grabbed her by her shoulders and turned her roughly to face him. Sasuke opened his mouth to yell at her, but then rethought it as he saw tears slipping from her multi colored eyes. By some impulse, he wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. But he had her hugged to his chest and was stroking her dark hair that had come loose. Takara was stunned but buried her head deeper into her chest. She then realized what had brought on the short terrifying nightmare. _His shadows. They reminded me of the water…._ She shivered and choked back a sob. Finally, her tears dried up, or she had just ran out of them and she stood there silently relishing the moment. She had never seen Sasuke act so…. Kind, he always seemed to show harshness to her not that she was any better. Takara sighed, she knew that this had to end. She wasn't even sure he realized what he was doing.

"Sasuke…." She whispered snapping the ninja out of his blank thoughts. His eyes widen and he pushed the girl away, just as she thought he would. The ninja stood there blankly before he turned,

"Get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He said coldly and left the room. Takara bit her tongue, she almost wanted him to stay. To hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothingness in her ear as she fell asleep. But she shook her head, no she was strong. She didn't need him, she didn't need anybody. She would just put him in more danger then she was willing to risk. No, she wouldn't allow him to get close. He could be killed because of her. She wouldn't let herself befriend him or, god forbid, fall for him. She wasn't allowed those things. She was to save them and that's what she would do. _Im sorry,_ she thought as she watched his silhouette disappear in the darkness.

_Next day…._

"Time to wake up, Kara." Sasuke cooed as he opened the sleepy girls door.

"Go to hell," She grumbled rolling away from the light that the dark nin had let in. Sasuke clucked his tongue,

"Come on, i`ve let you sleep in. Now it's time to get up!" He said frowning at the mound of covers. Takara just sighed, she was incredibly tired. After last night's scare she hadn't been able to sleep well. Every bit of coldness she felt would wake her immediately, every dancing shadow reminded her of the water. Takara sat up and blinked her eyes sleepily and let them slowly adjust to the light. She then glared at the ninja,

"What?" He asked taken back by her sudden glare.

"Get out, I have to get dressed." She said pointedly, Sasuke smirked,

"What? You mean I can't watch?" He asked her huskily. To his surprise the girl didn't even flinch. He frowned and left, '_what's her problem?'_ He thought as he waited outside. The girl slammed the door as she exited the building. She was not in a good mood and would rather be resting instead of dealing with Sasuke.

"Well, let's go, we have some training we need to get to." Takara frowned and glanced at the ninja curiously.

"Why are you so eager to train me to use a weapon?" Sasuke glanced at her, he couldn't tell if she was serious or not. Seeing that she was he shook his head but answered none the less.

"Because, I can't protect you all the time. Like with Masamune. I was too busy with his subordinate to help and from what I've seen of those swords. It looks like you can only harm those who are your 'Targets' whatever that's suppose to mean. So, I need you to be able to take care of yourself when I cant." Takara sighed but agreed, she did need to learn. She had gotten in many situations where she almost died because she didn't know of any other way of fighting.

* * *

After a whole day of training Takara was exhausted. She had gotten a little better but not by much. She also found her rhythm after the sixth time she fell. Much to Sasuke`s relief she acted like the normal Takara that had a snide comment ready for whatever he had to say.

"Damnit!" Takara cursed as she fell to her knees once again. Sasuke frowned and rolled his eyes as the girl continued to curse.

"Come on, up." Takara stiffened and glared at him over her shoulder and stood. She charged him again and he easily flipped her and let her land on her back. She gasped as the air left her and groaned.

"Well, that wasn't awful." Shingen said as he approached the two. Takara frowned and stood shooting the ninja a glare as he bowed to his lord, pointedly ignoring the girls heated look.

"She is…. Getting the hang of it…. I think." Sasuke commented as he stood up straight. Takara frowned but chose to ignore the nin. Shingen sighed sadly at the two before speaking.

"I…. I need to send you away for a while…" Sasuke tilted his head in confusion and glanced at Takara,

"Both of you and Yukimura. Kenshin could use some help and I need to devise a plan to stop the revival of the demon king. Please understand." He said sadly not looking at the duo.

"But, my lord! Why send me away with them?" Sasuke asked confused as to why his lord would send him and Yukimura away.

"I just need time. Do not question me Sasuke. I want all of you out of here by morning."

_**I know crappy ending. I had trouble with this stubborn chapter! It did not want to work with me! So, hopefully it wasnt too bad! So please reveiw! I love to hear thoughts and comments!**_

_**-Keari  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm back! Well, sorta. I actually downloaded this chapter before eight! Opps. Well, the good news is I got Samurai warriors 3 for Christmas and Ive been playing it like crazy. The good thing about this is inspiration! Anyways, chapter 9!**_

"_Why is it so damn COLD!"_ Takara groaned as she readjusted her position on the tall black horse. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he led the horse through the steadily growing snow. The sky was covered by clouds and the wind was howling with the warning of a blizzard.

"At least you`re on a horse." He grumbled as the horse neighed at him. Takara frowned; she had never ridden a horse before. She had a very…. Dull child hood.

"Are we there yet, Sasuke?" Yukimura asked with energy in his voice as he pulled his horse next to the dark horse. Sasuke frowned,

"Well, I'm not sure….." Takara`s mouth drop,

"Are you telling me we`re lost?!" She asked not liking the idea of freezing to death. Sasuke shrugged, and then stopped. He then frowned as he looked up at the darkening sky.

"We need to find shelter, looks like we will be stuck for a while…." Takara groaned, she did NOT want to be stuck with two men in the cold.

'_Great! This should be fun!' _ She thought sarcastically.

After some searching the trio found a dark secluded cave. After they built a small fire at the edge and watched the snow whip around riding the swift wind current. Takara let a sigh leave her lips as her eyes slowly fell over her multi colored irises. Before she even realized it she was seeing a face. A man stood before her. His facial features almost looked feminine. He wore white and blue that reminded her of the freezing cold and caused her to shiver. Then the face dissolved, melting away like snow. Takara groaned as her head started to throb.

'_What's going on?'! _She thought, and then a different face appeared. This one had snow white hair and tanned skin with a purple tattoo adorning his face. Then it shattered, the piece seeming to fall at her feet. She stared at the pieces frowning, they reflected her appearance perfectly. Then, the pieces let out a shuddered and started to pull together to form a boy that looked to be her age maybe younger. He had black hair with a bluish tint to it. He had a big white hat that tilted to the side. He had dark brown eyes and an easy going expression. The image faded in and out and twitched every now and then. Suddenly, the dream broke and Takara`s eyes snapped open. The only sound was of her heavy breathing and  
Yukimura`s soft snores. She sat up and looked around; Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Takara`s hands went to her mouth to suppress a scream as a scarlet bird landed in front of her. It cooed at her softly as she placed her hands over her racing heart. The bird looked up at her expectantly. Takara frowned and looked at the bird curiously. Its eyes stared into hers and then pointed behind toward the snowy terrain. She raised an eyebrow at the bird that started to hobble out of the cave looking back at the flustered girl to see if she was following. '_I have two choices', _Takara thought begrudgingly, '_I can stay here and mull over that dream and drive myself to the brink of insanity, or I can follow the bird and kill without Sasuke getting in my way'._ Takara shrugged and quietly snuck out of the cave into the freezing cold.

Sasuke glared at the falling snow from his spot up in a tree. It wasn't nearly as bad as it was when they got here but it still was giving him a hard time.

'_Where the hell is it?!'_ Sasuke thought angrily. He had snuck out as soon as Takara and Yukimura fell asleep. He couldn't seem to sleep himself so he thought he`d try to get a better look at his surroundings. Sadly, that wasn't working out to well. He frowned as he looked at the barren waste land. He should know how to get there so why was he having such a difficult time finding the damn place?! He then tilted his head, '_Footsteps?'_ He groaned, '_Takara….'_ He shook his head in disbelief; sure enough there she was trailing after that damned bird. He was about to shout out to her when he was suddenly interrupted.

"Hault! Who goes there?!" He watched in amusement as Takara`s eyes widen. She turned to see Kasuga Glaring at her.

"Uh….." Sasuke`s smirked widen and he leaned against the base of the tree. He`d save her…. Later, first he wanted some entertainment.

'_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS WOMAN THINKING?!'_ Takara thought as she stared at the ninja before her. '_That is crazy! It's FREEZING out here and she has next to no clothes on!'_

"Answer me or I will kill you." The women threatened as she pulled kunai out of her pouch. Takara snapped out of her daze and frowned.

"Uh, whoa, wait! I'm here for a guy who likes to wear white and blue. He kind of looks girly?" She asked not wanting the ninja to cause a scene. The girl frowned,

"Lord Kenshin? Are you an assassin?! I will not let you harm my lord!" The girl yelled throwing the knives at Takara. She cursed and ducked the kunai missing her by mere inches.

'_Well, damn….' _Takara ran in the opposite direction of the enraged women only to find that she couldn't move.

"Wha?" She struggled and gasped as something began to constrict her, the more she struggled.

"Now, die!" Takara choked as the squeezing increased and fell to her knees on the cold snow. Suddenly Kasuga gasped and Takara sighed in relief as the pressure was released. She turned and scowled. Sasuke had one of Kasugas arms pinned behind her back. He pulled her close and whispered softly in her ear, too softly for Takara to hear. Kasuga growled and let her other hand fall to her side. Sasuke smirked,

"Good girl…." He then released her and the blonde glared at him with a blush on her cheeks.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed crossing her arms over her chest. Sasuke smirked and shrugged,

"Don't deny it, you liked being held in my arms….." Kasuga face was burning red and she retorted back. Takara slowly got up and started to back away slowly. Maybe just maybe she could slip away without them noticing…..

"And where do you think you are going?" Takara blushed as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Get off me!" She protested trying to fight the heat that threatened to cover her face.

"Hmmm, not until you tell me what you were doing out here…" Takara growled and tried to squirm out of his grip to no avail. When suddenly and idea sparked in her head.

"W-Well, I was just looking for you! I was just so worried!" She said as sweetly and innocently as possible. Sasuke frowned and turned her around to face him, still holding her close and said,

"That is possibly the worst lie I have EVER heard." Takara`s eyes widen and she pouted,

"How, cruel! Forgive me for worrying about you! I won't make that mistake again!" She huffed as Sasuke smirked,

"You sure are trying awfully hard. But, guess what?" He leaned in so that his mouth was by her ear.

"I still don't believe you." Takara groaned and gave up,

"Fine, fine! Let me go!" She growled, Sasuke shrugged and released her. Takara glared at a piece of hair that had fallen in her face and huffed at it. Sasuke chuckled before he turned his attention to Kasuga. She gave Sasuke a questioning look.

"What are you doing here? And who's that girl?" Takara jaw clenched, not entirely happy with being referred to as _That girl,_

"Shingen sent us. Saying you guys could use the help?" He asked slightly perplexed about the position.

"Let me guess, you got lost." Sasuke smiled sheepishly at her and rubbed the back of his head,

"Er, kind of…" Kasuga sighed and beckoned for them to follow.

"Come on, Yukimura." There was a yelp followed by a crash as Yukimura fell from his hiding spot at Takara`s feet. She frowned at him then at the two ninja who were slowly walking away.

"Ugh, I hate my life…" She muttered.

"Ha… I never thought we would make it!" Takara shouted out with glee as the warmth of the fire melted her frozen limbs. She absolutely couldn't STAND the cold. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the brunette,

"You act like such a little kid. How old are you again?" He questioned realizing he had no clue how old the girl was, basing on her looks he was guessing pretty young. Takara frowned and glared at the ninja,

"I'm seventeen." She grumbled as she rubbed her hands together. Sasuke smirked; yep she was just a kid.

"Ah, Sasuke, Yukimura, and-?" Sasuke sighed as Kenshin walked into the room with Kasuga by his side.

"Takara." Kenshin smiled and nodded,

"Takara, huh? What beautiful name fitting for a beautiful girl." Takara grimaced and leaned away at the general scrutinizing look. '_Great, another flirt'. _Sasuke had to refrain from glaring at the general. '_What the heck? She's at least ten years younger than him!'_

"Well, I hope that the three of you do enjoy your stay. My name is Kenshin Usegi. This is my loyal ninja, Kasuga." The kunoichi bowed her head respectively and Kenshin smiled at them brightly.

"You are free to do as you like. I may call upon you for battle though, can you fight, Takara?"

"Not well." Kenshin frowned,

"Then it's best if you stay out of it then. Oh, there is a festival being held down at the village the day after tomorrow. It's to celebrate the arrival of snow. I think you will find it to be most pleasing." Takara perked, she had never been to a festival before.

"Thanks, but I think we will just stay here." Sasuke sighed shrugging it off. Takara frowned at him, '_well, you can stay. I on the other hand plan to go.'_

_**Well, I finally found away to address her age! Takara is 17 and i`m gageing Sasuke to be around 22-25 ish. I haven't really decided yet. And yes i`m going to make Kenshin a creeper I cant stand him! We thought he was a girl until we watched the anime! Anyways, please review! I love to hear thoughts and comments! Oh, before I forget! I want some reveiws! The next chapter is really long and chalk full of romance! So I want at the very least two. If I get two I will post ASAP!**  
_

_**-Keari  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**So, I didnt get as much as I hoped for. Sigh oh well! This chapter took a long time to complete and is, therefore, equally as long! Enjoy! Oh! If you want any specific characters to appear let me know! I have plans for like oh two three right at the moment. **_

Sasuke stared at the brunette with suspicion. She was oddly quiet and seemed to be in a daze. Sasuke had a feeling he knew what she was planning and he already knew his answer. They were inside a plain room with white walls off set by the falling snow outside.

"No." He said suddenly making her snap out of her daze.

"Huh?" Sasuke glared at her pointedly,

"The answers no," Takara frowned, '_wait! How'd he know what I was going to ask him?' _She thought,

"No for what?" She asked innocently.

"No, we are not going to that festival." Takara`s eyes widen, '_Damn it, Stupid ninja!' _ She clenched her jaw and regained her composure.

"And why wouldn't we? Kenshin was _nice _and invited us. It would be rude not." She said deciding to play it casual. She was going to get her way, even if she had to sneak out to get it. Sasuke frowned,

"It's in your best interest to stay here. You tend to make people very angry. It would be best, for all of us, if no one knew you were here." Takara grimaced,

'_He got me there.'_ Then a smirk made its way across her face.

"Okay then, how about a bet?" She leaned in hoping he`d take the bait. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms and fought the smile that threatened to cover his face.

"What kind of bet?" He asked interested in her proposal. Takara stared at him a bit startled; she didn't really expect him to fall for it.

"Uh, how about… A drinking contest!" She suggested brightly. Sasuke stared at her in utter shock,

"Come again?" He asked not sure if he heard her right.

"I _said_ how about a drinking contest, you and me. If I win you have to take me to the festival!" She said happily, Sasuke frowned,

"And what do I get if I win?" He asked watching her carefully. He was pretty confident that he could win, '_I mean she's just a kid! I may not be a heavy drinker but I have experience.'_ He smirked as he watched her think,

"Uh, I didn't think about that." She mumbled her eyebrows drawing together in concentration.

"How about you have to listen to whatever I say and not kill." He said seriously. Takara sighed, _great, now I HAVE to win…_ She thought begrudgingly then she smiled to herself,

'_but, he isn't expecting me to know anything about alcohol. So, he`ll underestimate me._ She then did something that she had never done before, she giggled.

"I can't wait!" She cheered her eyes turning golden. Sasuke smiled sadly, for a moment he thought he saw the girl she would have been if she wasn't caught up in this mess.

"We`ll see."

* * *

A few minutes later Sasuke set a large bottle of wine on the table and glanced at the calm girl. _'Something's up…' _He frowned but took his seat across from her.

"Okay, rules are simple. Whoever passes out first losses." He said as he poured a little in each of their little bowls. He picked up his bowl as she did the same.

"Ready? Set, go!" He downed his first one with ease and slammed it down on the table. He flinched, this stuff was _strong._ She licked her teeth and smiled as she poured another glass for herself and him. He stared at her. _'Why isn't she gagging? I wanted to gag.' _ She held up her cup in a sort of cheers and downed her second one with no trouble. Sasuke was thoroughly confused. There was no way in _hell_ that she could down that stuff so easily! It was her first time! He drank his and sat it down on and watched as she refilled them both and took another swing. He watched her sigh and smirked,

"Getting tired? Feel free to run at any time." She gave him a look and shook her head,

"No, I was just feeling a little guilty. But, you know what? I think I'm over that now."

He smirked and drank the burning liquid and watched her fill another and another and another. _'Why isn't she out yet?!' _He thought dizzyingly. He was buzzed and was losing fast. He glanced at the girl and groaned,

"This isn't your first time drinking is it?" He questioned miserably trying not to slur his words.

"Nope, my foster mother drank a lot but, she hated to drink alone. So, she made me drink with her. We use to do this to pass the time." She said nonchalantly as she took another swing. Sasuke stared at her his jaw going slack.

"You have got to be kidding me." Takara smiled at him and fluttered her eyes at him.

"What's the matter, Sasuke? Tired already? Feel free to run." She stated mocking him with a grin on her face. Sasuke grunted and drank his and shook his head hard, trying to rid of the constant buzzing in his head. _'Damn it…'_ Sasuke was no heavy drinker, he was more of a lightweight. He couldn't hold his liquor well, _'I`ll be damned before I let her know that.'_ He thought as she took another swing not even buzzed. She smirked as she watched him sway slightly, _'got ya.'_ Suddenly the door opened wide revealing a flustered Yukimura,

"Sasuke I was wonder- Hey! You told me you didn't like to drink!" Yukimura yelled as he watched his shadow force another drink down. Yukimura frowned as Takara filled another and drank it.

"Are you trying to get him drunk?" He questioned, the poor young cub was lost.

"Bet… Could… Drink…. More." Sasuke muttered trying to form coherent words.

"Whichever one passes out first loses." Takara said perfectly clear. Sasuke stared at her and groaned as Yukimura smiled,

"Can I join?" He asked excitedly Sasuke shot him a glare.

"No," he mumbled as Takara shooed him out.

"What the hell? You're not even stumbling!" He slurred as Yukimura left the room. Takara shrugged,

"Like I said, practice. And I would say that you, my dear friend, are drunk." Sasuke`s jaw clenched and he grumbled incoherent curses as black dots started to appear at the edge of his vision. Takara smiled softly, she was a bit buzzed herself but not nearly as bad. She placed the bowl down and watched him carefully as his eyes began to shut and he started to sway. _'One more…' _She poured and downed it swiftly and watched Sasuke carefully swallow it. He then fell over with a thump, passed out drunk.

"Looks like I win." She smiled happily as she crawled to his side. He was breathing softly with a soft blush on his cheeks. Takara felt a little guilty for not telling him that this wasn't the first time she had drank. She sighed and wrapped the shinobis arm over her shoulders as she held his waist. She grunted as she started to drag him out of the lounge room. She struggled to pull him across the threshold,

"Ugh, come on wake up! You're heavy!" She grumbled as she continued to struggle. He answered by snuggling his face in the crook of her neck. Takara fought a shiver that ran down her spine as he breathed down her neck. She finally pulled him into the room they all shared and sighed in relief. Suddenly the world titled violently, throwing the brunette off balance. She leaned against the wall and huffed as she tried to catch her breath. Then, suddenly, she found her wrist pinned above her head and the smell of alcohol fanned her face.

"Wha- Sasuke! Let me go!" She protested trying to break away from his grip. His eyes glanced up lazily at her and he smiled drunkenly.

"So pretty…" He mumbled as he freed one hand and caressed her cheek. Takara blushed and felt herself, unwillingly, lean into his touch. Then, before she could register what was happening, his lips softly touched her own. Takara`s eyes widen in shock. Her first reaction was to push him off. But, she didn't. She kissed him back and let her eyes shut. For once, just this once, she would let go. Sasuke released his grip on her wrist and placed one on her hip as the other started to stroke her cheek lovingly. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She couldn't feel, couldn't think, all she could do was live in the moment. Eventually, she broke away and gasped for breath. Sasuke kissed her cheek, her fore head, and her collar bone. Takara sighed as her eyes glazed over,

"Kara…" He murmured against her heated skin as she shivered. She didn't like being called that name. She saw it as a sign of laziness, but coming from Sasuke? It sounded right to be called that.

"Oh, my…" Takara jumped and her gaze snapped over to where Kasuga and Yukimura stood, both gaping at the two. Takara`s face flushed bright as she pushed Sasuke away from her.

"U-Uh," She stuttered and yelped as Sasuke pinned her once again.

"S-Sasuke! Stop!" She squeaked, he then choose that moment to pass out again and drag her to the floor with him.

"Ugh, Sasuke?" She asked cautiously, he didn't react. She sighed in relief before she glanced at Yukimura,

"Help me get him off of me!" She whispered harshly, as she tried to roll the man off of her. Kasuga smirked,

"I don't know, seemed like you guys were having fun." She laughed as Takara`s blush darkened,

"Whatever just help me." Yukimura go the drunken shinobi off of her and she let out a sigh, _'that was my first kiss…'_ She realized as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke groaned as the sunlight hit his face. _'Damned sun,'_ He turned over hoping to get away from the light and his pounding head.

"You awake yet?" A male voice asked poking Sasuke on the cheek. The ninja growled and smacked the man's hand away. They sat in silence, before Sasuke grumbled and sat up. He glanced to his right to see Yukimura smiling at him brightly.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty! Hey, Kasuga! One of them is up!" Sasuke flinched at his loud voice,

"Dana, keep it down will you?" He grumbled, he had a serious hang over. Then he glanced over and saw a mesh of brown tangled hair set up. Takara blinked a few times before yawning. She stretched and glanced over at him, the ninja groaned,

'"Why do I have to be the one with a hang over?" He wondered as he rubbed his eyes. Takara stared at him wide eyed and blushed. Sasuke frowned at her,

"What?"

"N-Nothing!" He gave Yukimura a questioning look. The young cub smirked at him,

"Oh, she's just embarrassed about- MPH!" He was cut off by Takara tackling him and covering his mouth with her hand.

"Embarrassed about what?" He asked ignoring the struggling cub to look at Takara. She laughed nervously and looked everywhere except his gaze.

"Nothing! Who`s embarrassed? Not me! I'm not the lightweight!" She said quickly changing the subject. Sasuke glared at her before scowling,

"I can't believe you beat me so easily." He groaned, great now he had to go to the festival. Takara smiled at him,

"Me neither, I mean, I beat the great and powerful Sasuke Sarutobi. I'm pretty ecstatic." He shook his head and grunted as he found the movement hurt him.

"Yeah, well done Kara, you can finally beat me at something." He mumbled, and then frowned, _'Wait, did I just call her Kara?' _ The said girl blushed and whispered something harshly in Yukimura`s ear and dashed out of the room.

'_What's her problem?'_ He wondered before his head hit the pillow and he tried to sleep away his hangover.

Eventually, Sasuke got up around noon. The pain wasn't as bad and he figured he`d be fine.

"Ugh, shut up, Kasuga! I get okay?! He was drunk and I wasn't so well off myself! Now drop it! And whatever you do, do NOT mention it to him or I swear i`ll make you regret it!" Takara yelled annoyance evident in her voice.

"Why not? It might turn out for the better! I mean, come on! You can't tell me you didn't feel anything." The blonde ninja teased. Sasuke frowned, _'what are they talking about?' _He wondered as he stopped at a corner, hiding himself from the two females view.

"That doesn't matter! Face it, Kasuga. You are just hoping to get him to stop pestering you and to mess with me! I don't have time for this! Sasuke, made it clear that he harbors no feelings for me since day one! And I honestly don't care for him! So drop it!" Takara growled as she stomped off. Kasuga watched the younger girl march off with dislike. Now he was worried, _'What the hell did I do?!' _He wonder, he couldn't remember anything from last night after he passed out. He entered the clearing, the snow had finally let up and there was fresh snow on the ground. The trees were bare and had ice hanging off the limbs making the tree seem to weep. Sasuke`s feet crunched against the snow as he approached Kasuga.

"Okay, I'm stumped what did I do?" He asked deciding to skip pleasantries. The blonde ninja frowned at him,

"You shouldn't be eaves dropping it's considered rude." She said as she started to walk away from the male ninja.

"How can I not? I am a ninja. Now, what the hell did I do?" He asked worriedly as he followed the female ninja who laughed bitterly.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? This is your guy`s problem, not mine." She pointed out as she left the confused ninja behind. Sasuke sighed and put his palm to his forehead. This was going to be a long day. Sasuke left the area, if Kasuga wouldn't tell him maybe Yukimura would? He soon found the energetic samurai practicing with his spear in a court yard. By the looks of it he had been at it for a while.

"Hey, Dana can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked as the young lord turned to his shadow in surprise. He shrugged and walked up to Sasuke and sat down on a nearby step. Sasuke left and returned with some water and gave it to Yukimura who drank it greedily.

"What happened yesterday that has Takara so flustered?" He questioned, He jumped when Yukimura started to choke on his water. After catching his breath he glanced around wearily. He then beckoned Sasuke closer.

"Takara will kill me if I tell you, but-." He was interrupted by the sound of pounding feet. Takara rushed around the corner and stopped and she pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"You! You promised to take me to the festival if I won! It's time to pay up!" She said with a smile as she walked over and started to drag the shinobi away. She shot Yukimura a warning glare as he shivered, _'That was close…'_ He thought as he finished off his water. He felt sorry for Sasuke but figured he was bound to find out sooner or later.

* * *

"This is so cool! I can't believe you didn't want to go!" Takara said excitement brimming in her golden eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes as the girl stared around in amazement. The usually abandoned streets were bustling people. There were vendors everywhere selling a wide range of items. The snow festival was under way. The event was called, the Falling Snow festival, it was a tribute to the beautiful snowflakes. The best place to view these beautiful crystallized particles of water was on Kenshin`s land.

"I never said that I didn't want to go." He pointed out as he casually threaded his finger behind his head and let out a yawn. Takara brushed off his comment and ran to the next booth excitedly. He smiled at how childish she was acting. He was kind of glad that he had lost the bet, he would've missed out seeing this side of her.

"This is so great! I've never been to a festival before!" Takara exclaimed as she greeted the vendor. Sasuke frowned at her,

"You mean to tell me, you have never been to a festival?" He asked her incredulously. She moved on to the next booth humming to herself.

"Nope! I didn't get those kind of liberties. I was raised away from everything. My parents ditched me with some servants and they never really cared about me and often left me at home." She said as she skipped to another vendor. Sasuke frowned, no wonder she was so odd. She was raised with a family that didn't want her. He felt sympathy for the poor girl, maybe he had misjudged her? _'No, this is just a façade.' _He sighed sadly to himself as he continued to follow her through the crowds. She was so happy over something so trivial.

"Oh, how pretty!" She exclaimed as she arrived at a jeweler. She gazed at an aqua blue pendent. It was in the shape of a large tear and had a bird made of rubies in the center with a twig in its mouth, the outer side of the pendent was lined with solid emerald. It was held by a silver chain. She gazed at it in adoration. She smiled sadly as she moved on to the next booth. She had no money and even if she did she could never pull something like that off. Sasuke frowned as the pony tailed girl walked off. He glanced at the pendent. Sasuke sighed, he was going to regret this, he didn't even know what he was doing until he held then pendent in his hand. He glanced at the vendor and sighed as he paid the price. The vendor grinned and waved at the ninja,

"I'm sure your beloved will love it!" Sasuke grimaced, _'Shes not my anything…' _He sighed and pocketed the necklace and scanned the crowed. He had lost her in the crowd. Sasuke groaned, _'I should have figured as much.'_

* * *

Takara smiled as she made small talk with a vendor before turning and leaving. Then her eyes caught sight of a bright round plastic thing.

"Hey, Sasuke, what's that?" She asked excitedly pointing to the strange sweet. She frowned at his lack of response and turned to realize that he was gone. _'Uh oh, where did he go?!' _Takara sighed, _'great, now he won't let me go anywhere ever again.'_ She scanned the crowed looking for the shinobi. When suddenly, a white hat caught her eye. She frowned and ran after the odd accessory into the bustling crowd. She caught a glimpse of the hat owner's face and gasped. The world seem to sway slightly before coming back into focus. She shook her head and chased after him out of the crowd and frowned,

"I could have sworn he went this way…" She mumbled as she walked past a gray building.

"That's because he did." Takara yelped as a man roughly grabbed her by the waist and jerked her back to his chest and he then removed his hand from her side and placed it over her mouth and the other held a round looking weapon with a knife point to her neck.

"Normally i`d be flattered to have such a pretty girl chase after me. But, when I know she came with another man it's kind of a turn off." Takara struggled against his grip,

"Takara! Where are you?" Takara`s eyes widen and she struggled more. '_Sasuke!' _

"Shh…" He whispered and waited. Sasuke called for her a few more times before moving on.

"Alright, if you promise not to scream, I'll let you go." Takara slowly nodded and gasped as he finally released her. He looked to be around her own age and had dark black hair and brown eyes. He wore mostly white and blue but he had a few splotches of color here and there. He wore a funny looking hat that tilted on the side of his heard, it made Takara want to reach out and fix it. His hair seemed to pop and stick out in the white setting. It was meshed almost like he had recently slept on it and didn't bother to brush it.

"W-Who are you?" She asked as she took in his profile. _'He fits the guy from the dream perfectly! But, am I expose to kill him?'_ She wondered. The red bird didn't appear. She frowned in confusion.

"Hm," He said as he looked her up and down,

"That's a weird name." She stated slightly unnerved by his stare. The man smirked at her,

"Clever, my name is Hanbei Takenaka, and yours?" He asked impressed by the girl. She glared slightly,

"Takara." She said uneasily, Hanbei nodded to her.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Takara. Now why were you following me?" He questioned as he leaned against the wall the building beside her.

"Uh, I'm not really sure. You looked interesting?" She offered as Hanbei smiled at her.

"Never heard that one before. Well, Takara, sadly I must take my leave. Listen carefully if you don't want to get in trouble with that ninja. See that lady over there struggling with the boxes? Help her, by the time he finds you tell him that you were helping the old lady and you'll be fine. Later, oh and don't mention my name to him. It won't go well for you." With that he walked off leaving Takara staring at his back. _'Just who is he?' _She wondered as she took his advice and helped the elderly lady. By the time Sasuke found her he wasn't too happy.

"Where were you?!" He asked angrily as she sat down the last box.

"I was helping this lady…" She mumbled quietly as a yawn escaped her lips. Sasuke sighed and shook his head and dragged her off.

"Come on, let's head back." Takara nodded tiredly as she followed him. She caught up with him and leaned against him as they walked,

"Sasuke, thanks for taking me…" She muttered as she snuggled her face into his arm. Sasuke sighed and messed her hair with his hand,

"No problem," He whispered softly, he then stopped and picked the tired girl up and carried her.

"Oh, and by the way. You shouldn't keep secrets from me, i`m bound to find out." He breathed in her ear as he walked. She stiffened and fought the blush that threatened to cover her face.

"Who's keeping secrets?" She muttered sleepily, Sasuke smirked,

"You are my little Kara…" Takara blushed profoundly and grunted,

"So, you remember?" She questioned uncertainly, she didn't know what to say or do, and she was embarrassed that he had found out.

"Hm, bits and pieces." He smirked, he had found a good way to make her blush now.

"Is that so…" She mumbled not really caring anymore. He nodded at the girl who was drifting off to sleep. He glanced at the setting clouded setting sun and smiled to himself. He was still remembering and from what he had gathered so far? Didn't seem too bad to him. He tore his gaze away from the scene and whispered softly,

"I remember the taste of your lips and skin. I remember the heat. But, most importantly, I remember you giving in…" She was fast asleep; his words fell on death ears. He smiled as he continued to walk in the heavy snow. He smiled sadly as snow began to drift down and the sky darkened. He glanced at her and shook his head. _'It's too late to turn back now,' _He thought as his footsteps echoed around him. _'I'm already in too deep and I don't think I'll be able to get back out this time…'_

_**Kya, I love that line~ Anyways, if there is some confusion about Hanbei, I`m putting him in this story because a brilliant idea hit me that could make or break the story. This Hanbei looks NOTHING like the old one in Basara. This one is off of Samurai warriors 3. Much cuter, or at least in my opion that and there is no Sasuke! I was heartbroken! They changed him into a GIRL F IT! And Masamune is a little kid! He is no longer smexy, ugh. So, yeah new obsession. I might make this a love triangle of sorts. I think im going to make the choice painfully obvious. I think he will just cause friction. So, let me know if you want a love triangle or no. Its up to you! I`ll go either way. But, in all honesty... Probably not. Please, Reveiw! **  
_


End file.
